


Treason

by fluffy_Socks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butler!Lance, F/M, Guard!Keith, Head Guard!Shiro, Hunk’s mom is a sweet cinnamon roll I’m sorry I wrote you like this sweetie, M/M, Maid!Pidge, Prince!Hunk, hunk has anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: “This is consideredtreasonKatie! You could be killed!” Hunk’s eyes were wide with worry and when Pidge looked into the dark chocolate orbs she could see tears starting to form. He looked away, pulling his hands out of hers.She grabbed his wrists. “I don’t care. I love you.” He sucked in his breath in surprise. “And I want to be with you, treason or not.” She threaded her fingers through his, her hands looking tiny in his huge ones.ORA prince!Hunk maid!Pidge AU where Hunk is betrothed to Allura but falls in love with a maid while also juggling a whole knew role as Defender Of The Universe with a side of Klance and Shatt.





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> Anxiety attack
> 
> I’m sorry if the anxiety attack is completely wrong. I’ve seen my friend go through them, but I haven’t ever had one so I, of course, don’t know what it’s really like. 
> 
> Thanks for reading though!

Hunk groaned and rolled over as the blinds were drawn open and the sun blinded him. He shielded his face with a thick arm. He narrowed his eyes and spotted his butler, Lance McClain. He was wearing a white undershirt with his light blue waistcoat and black dress pants, his bow tie was hanging loose around his neck and his tailcoat draped over a chair. His undershirt wasn’t tucked in yet and his hair was still ruffled from sleep. 

“It’s too bright,” he muttered, still half asleep. He heaved himself up, rubbing his eyes as he sat in his bed, the silk sheets falling around his waist.

Lance yawned, “I know, Buddy. But you need to get up. The Alteans are coming today.” Hunk groaned, flopping back into his feather pillow. “Oh come on, it’s not _that_ bad!” Lance rolled his eyes at the prince. 

Hunk lifted himself onto his elbow, long hair falling over his shoulder, “my mom wants me to marry Allura.” 

The Cuban winked, blushing lightly. “You’re lucky. I wish I could marry her,” he looked out the window down at the gardens wistfully. 

Hunk didn’t look any happier, “yeah, but you actually like her. We’ve talked for like an hour, max’.” He yawned, sitting up and throwing the covers off before making his way to his walk in wardrobe. When he came back out, grey trousers and a red embroidered waistcoat hung over his arm, Lance was still standing at the floor to ceiling windows. “What is it?” Hunk walked to him, looking out the glass. “What are you- oh, wow.”

The gardens were covered in decorations, ranging from huge red and yellow banners to tiny candle lanterns. He swallowed. The prince spotted Altean and Samoan flowers planted all around- two dozen maids and valets still weaving them into every spot they could find. Hunk started to hyperventilate, the reality of it all starting to set in. He turned away from the window, sinking onto the ground. Lance kneeled next to him, hands hovering over the larger man’s coffee-coloured skin. 

“Hunk? Hunk?” The prince looked up at his butler, eyes wide as he dragged breath in and out of his lungs. “Can I touch you?” The Cuban asked. When he nodded, Lance helped him up and over to the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment and coming back out with a glass of water and passing it to Hunk, who unhooked his fingers from his sides to take it. Hunk’s shaky breath started to even out, his eyes red from crying. 

“Thanks Lance,” He croaked.

Lance smiled worriedly, nodding once. “It’s alright. You just relax, buddy.” He rubbed Hunk’s arm.

Once Hunk has calmed down and his eyes weren’t bloodshot, they rushed to get him ready, Lance bringing him breakfast while he got dressed. He ended up only being able to shovel down a few spoonfuls of porridge before they hurried to the castle’s foyer. Lance had managed to cover the redness in Hunk’s face with some makeup that he’d gotten the prince for situations just like this. Hunk’s mother was already waiting for him in the foyer with the head guard, Takashi Shirogane. Across from them was another guard, a pale... Korean? Hunk saw Lance narrow his eyes slightly at the guard, which the guard copied. 

As the prince stood next to his mother, Hana, he noticed a maid standing across from them with the guards and butlers. She was cute, young-looking and short, but not childlike. She had short and curly, awkwardly cut, light chestnut hair and large, caramel eyes that were hidden behind big and round, thin rimmed glasses. She was thin, but not sickly, and had freckles covering every inch of her pale skin. She wore a white undershirt, apron, white piece of fabric pinned in her hair and an ankle length greenish-brown maid’s dress. He could tell her black boots were freshly polished and the hems of her dress had been newly fixed. 

She was really pretty. 

She glanced up at him and caught him staring. He blushed and looked away, trying to listen in to what his mother and Takashi were discussing. It was something about getting more lanterns for the dinner.

“Um, what time are the-the Alteans coming?” Hunk asked.

“Soon, manamea,” Hana smiled. “Oh!” She waved the maid over, the cute one. “Go bring me a teuilla flower.” The maid nodded and scurried off to get the red flower, giving it to the Queen before moving back to her spot between Lance and Takashi. “Come here,” She said to Hunk, turning him to face her and tucking the flower into the place over his heart on his waistcoat. “Ah, these are nice,” she tapped the thick gold loops hanging from his ears. 

“They’re the ones from the Alteans,” he muttered.

“The ones from _Allura_ ,” Hana corrected, fiddling with the flower again to get it just right.

He waved her hand away, “it’s fine.” She pursed her lips, but stopped fiddling, folding her hands over her skirt and turning back to Takashi, finalising what lanterns she wanted for the the dinner.

Hunk swallowed as butterflies swarmed in his belly, his mother’s worrying only fuelling his anxiety. He looked over at Lance, who met his gaze. The butler raised his brow, silently asking if the prince was okay. Hunk nodded slightly, just enough for Lance to notice. 

Hunk jumped when the doors opened, heart racing a mile a minute. He almost fainted in relief when only a valet came in.

“The Altean Royalty’s carriage has arrived,” he announced, motioning to the guards by the doors to open them all the way. 

Hana clapped her hands together, “wonderful! Let’s go out and greet them.” 

“Oh god,” Hunk gasped, knees wobbling before Lance rushed forward to catch him. 

Hana turned to her son, placing the back of her hand against his forehead, “Tausa'afia? Is something wrong?” Her brows furrowed.

Hunk winced at his name and shook his head, forcing a smile as he got his feet underneath him again. “I’m fine, just a bit nervous.” 

“Oh, okay,” she smiled, “let’s get going then.”

He swallowed again, “okay.”

——————

Allura was still as gorgeous as always. Perfectly smooth and clear chocolate skin with snow white hair that shone against it. Her light pink dress hugged her curves perfectly and her gold bangles clinked as she moved.

If only he could love her. 

It would make this whole marriage thing so much easier. He knew she wasn’t in love with him either. Although she seemed to be handling it far better than he was, she was chatting and laughing with his mother and aunt. The most he could muster when he talked to Alfor was a short, “hello,” before he scurried off. It was just really... awkward. The betrothed couple mostly just avoided eachother. 

And then they couldn’t. 

Because their parents pushed them into a room together.

Then left them alone.

Hunk swallowed. He opened his mouth a couple times to say something, but nothing came out each time. 

Allura chuckled, “are you nervous?”

Hunk nodded, licking his lips and responding honestly, “very.” 

Allura’s grin faded and she looked up at where the walls met the ceiling, “so am I.” 

Hunk blinked at her, “really? You seemed fine out there.” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the door.

She sighed, sitting on the stool by the piano. “It is just an act. You must know how we have to act happy and perfect around others.”

Hunk groaned, “story of my life.”

Allura laughed again, covering her mouth with a slender hand. “Oh stars. I laugh when I’m nervous, if you couldn’t tell.” Hunk hummed, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Both their heads swivelled to the door as it opened. The maid walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. His eyes widened as he recognised the too-big-for-her-face glasses and curly brown hair. As she set the tray down she cleared her throat. 

“Ah, Kaitlin. Thank you.” Allura smiled sweetly, Kaitlin dipped her head.

“Of course,” the maid said. Hunk’s face felt warm and he felt his chest grow tight as she spoke. Her voice was like caramel, smooth and sweet and it made his heart melt. _‘Oh god.’_

He swallowed, “uh, can you get me something to drink?”

Kaitlin blinked, motioning to the teapot. “It’s black tea.” Again, her voice hit him like a wall of bricks, strong and forceful, like she was sure of every word.

He shook his head, “something else?”

She held the tray under one arm, placing the other on her hip. “Let me think. I could get you coffee? Juice?” She glanced at Allura, then said, winking, “maybe something stronger?”

Hunk blushed, “no, no! Juice is great. Just, uh, orange.” He smiled awkwardly, “uh thanks.”

Kaitlin’s mouth twitched, barely hiding an obvious smirk, “sure.” 

Once the maid left, Hunk staring after her, Allura cleared her throat. “She is my maid. Just for while I’m here.”

Hunk turned and looked at her, Allura meeting his gaze sadly. They both knew once they got married next fortnight, Allura would only go back to Altea to visit her family. 

He looked away, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Allura’s accent was strange, Hunk realised. But he guessed his sounded worse to her. He was working on getting rid of his Samoan accent with Lance, it would just sound better when they met with other royalty, plus, his great, great, great, great... something had formed an alliance with the Americans. Well, more fought America with Altea and the Galra until it surrendered. He and his mother had moved to America a couple years ago -although they were in Samoa for his wedding- and having an American accent would definitely help when making royal announcements. 

“I know you don’t want to marry me.”

“What choice do I have?” She looked up at him desperately, as if begging for him to find a solution.

He looked away and clenched his jaw. 

She looked down at her slender hands. Hunk noticed a thin, gold band with a small diamond around her finger.

“You’re wearing the ring,” he said.

She lifted her hand, “we are engaged. You’re wearing the earrings.”

“Oh, yeah,” he lifted a hand to touch the thick loops. “They’re nice.”

Allura smiled, moving the ring around her finger, “I’m glad you like them.”

He smiled weakly and murmured, “I do.”

His heart fluttered in hope when he heard the door handle click open, but was disappointed when Hana and Alfor came in instead of Kaitlin.


End file.
